Romione Time Travel
by liss.ronmione
Summary: The title kind of explain it all... Ron and Hermione agree to test Fred and George's new spell, which allows them to see, for a couple of hours, how will their future be like... The thing is, they won't probably remember what they saw... Not all of it, at least. T 'cause I felt like it...


Hey! It's me again... Are you tired of me, already? I hope not!

Anyway, I don't own anything, J.K. is awesome and I love cookies!

* * *

On their 5th year, something incredible happened with Ron and Hermione, but, unfortunately, they don't remember it... At least, not all of it.

The day began as any other, it was a Saturday, Ron and Hermione were in the common room when the Fat Lady portrait opened revealing the twins, both of them had smirks on their faces, which meant they were planning something.

"Look Fred, if it isn't our favourite brother and our dearest Hermione!" George stated "Right you are, George!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "What do want now?"

George made a hurt face "You see Fred, even when we try to be nice, they're harsh on us" Fred nodded "It's true, dear brother. Anyway, we need a favour" Ron made a noise "Oh no, no way, not again!"

"But we didn't even say what it is!" one of the twins said.

"But we know you're going to ask us to try one of your crazy products again!" Hermione said before grabbing the book that was lying on her lap and starting reading it"

"Well, you're wrong, Ms. Granger!"

"You're not asking us to test anything? Nothing dangerous?" she asked without looking at them.

"Well..." Fred began

"Aha, I knew you'd ask to test it!" Hermione said, this time looking for them.

"No, it's not quite testing, it's just confirming something!" George tried.

"Confirm what?"

"Well, little brother, Fred and I created a future spell, and we tested it, but the thing is: we can't remember what we saw!"

"And-" continued Fred "we were thinking if you'd be nice and help us finding out if it's a trouble with us or with the spell!"

Hermione made a face but Ron nodded "I'll do it." The twins looked hopefully to Hermione "Er, I don't know... "

This time the three brothers made a puppy dog face "Pleease Hermione, pretty please!" "Yeah, Mione, what harm would it make? They tested it already!"

Hermione looked to the three of them "Oh, Okay, but you have to promise me you'll behave for a month" she paused "and it counts for you too, Ron!"

The three whispered something between them and Fred said "Make it a week"

"Two weeks or nothing done" she said with a bossy voice

"Okay, Okay, we agree!" Fred and George said, but Ron groaned.

"Well, let's get this done, the faster we begin, the faster it'll be over"

Fred spoke than "Yes! Okay, now all you've got to do is stand right here and close your eyes!"

Ron and Hermione did what they were told "wait, before you do what you have to do, tell us what is supposed to happen" Ron said to the twins.

"Oh, right! Well, it's a spell to see the future, we worked bloody hard on it, it's supposed to show a few hours of your future life, but it will last only half an hour in real life, it's like a dream. Now, close your eyes!"

They did what they were told and, suddenly, all vanished.

* * *

Hermione's POV.

Hermione appeared on a wide camp without realising that Ron wasn't with her anymore

"I can' believe I let you convince me of doing this Ron!" I said, but I didn't get an answer "Ron? Ron!"

I, then, realised that he was probably on his own future, which made me sad, I really wished that my future and his were the same "No, Ron is just your friend, stop thinking things like that!" I said aloud, not worrying about been heard. I quit the little inner battle I was having, knowing that it wouldn't take my anywhere, and started walking toward a little white house that was located on the very end of the field.

It didn't take me long to arrive there, and when I did, I realised that the 'little house' was actually quite big. The house was quiet, so I decided to look through the window to see if anybody was home and, then, I saw it; there was my future self, sitting on the living room, reading a book (surprise!) with a cup of tea on her hands.

I was surprised to see how pretty she was, she should be around 25, white skinned, controlled manes, nice body; I couldn't believe that I'd ever look that good.

After some minutes staring at every detail of my future self I decided to ring the bell, I heard footsteps and, soon, the door opened revealing my older version. When she saw me, the cup she was holding fell on the floor with a crash.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" my older version yelled pointing her wand at me.

I put my hands up in surrender "Wait! I can explain it!"

"Who are you?" she said with her wand still pointing to my face, I fought really hard to not roll eyes.

"I'm the younger version of you, I'm testing the twin's future spell" I said with the most natural voice I could manage.

"How do you know about it?"

"I'm you! You have to believe me!"

"Prove it, then! What am I secretly scared of?" she still had the daring voice

I knew the exact answer "WE are secretly scared of waking up and realising that Hogwarts was only a dream"

"And...?"

I sighed "And fishes"

She lowered her wand with wide eyes "Oh my god! You're really me!" she took a step back "Come in! Sorry for the wand, by the way!"

I entered on the house, and it was even better than on the outside "Nice house!" I said nervously, she smiled "Thanks! It'll be yours some day!" she said with a small laugh "You're in 5th year, right?"

"Yes, I am"

She nodded "You may sit" she said pointing to the couch and sitting on the chair next to it "I liked that year, well, not everything that happened, but a part of it!"

I sat "What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Well, the D.A, all we learned from Harry, all the flirting with Ron!" she finished with a smirk

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, but I was blushing, she laughed.

"You don't need to deny, I'm you remember?" I blushed ever harder and she laughed a little more "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you'll realise that some time in the future!"

I smiled shyly "Thanks, I guess! Well, how's future?"

She smiled "Better than you think, thrust me! What do you want to know?"

"Er... What do y- we work with?"

"We work at the ministry, Head of the 'care of magical creatures' section" she said with a proud smile

"Wow! But you're really young!"

She nodded "I agree, but the minister doesn't!"

I smiled "Brilliant!"

She got up "I'm going to make some tea, since the one I was having is gone, do you want some?" I nodded once again and she left. While she was away, I got up to look on the pictures on the walls, table and shelves, there were some of the trio, some of Ginny and I, some of Harry and I, some of Ron and Harry, some of Ginny and Harry, some of a baby I didn't know and some of Ron and I.

My future self came back with two mugs of tea "Good pictures, aren't they?" she said giving me a mug, I thanked "Really good! How are them?"

"Harry and Ginny are married" she said sipping her tea

"Really? With whom?"

"With each other!" she said smiling

"No way! Really?"

"Yes, and they have a baby already" she said grabbing the picture of the baby I didn't know "Here! His name is James, James Potter!"

"Nice name! What about Ron? There are a lot of pictures of you and Him together" I asked looking to a picture of us

"Yes, there are" she said with a smile "We've grown closer after 7th year"

"Really? What happened?" I asked curiously drinking my tea and she smiled wider

"We got married!" I choked and started tossing. It took a while, but I regained my breath "W-What? A-Are you serious?"

She nodded showing me her wedding ring "Surprise!"

"I can't believe it! How did you-we- us get together?"

She opened her mouth to answer but I saw a picture that I had not seen before and interrupted her "Is this an ultrasound?"

"Sorry? Oh, yes! This is little Rose, or little Hugo!" she smiled broadly

"I've always like that name. Rose I mean!" I said and she raised her eyebrows at me with a smirk

"NOOOOOOO, really?" I asked smiling

"YES!" she said putting a hand on her belly "Two months last week!"

I opened my mouth to say something but somebody appareted on the living room, making both of us jump

"RONALD! I've told you not to do this! You scared us half to death!"

"Sorry Mione, I forgot my k- BLOODY HELL!" he said jumping "I forgot you had a visitor too!" he turned to me "Hey!"

He had changed grown taller and stronger "Hey" I looked behind him "Where is Ron? The younger one?"

"He's coming by floo, should be arriving soon" said that, green sparks could be seen on the fireplace and Ron slid out of it careless, he looked up taping his clothes "I hate flooing!"

"Wow, nice Hou- BLODDY HELL" Both Hermione laughed at the similarity of both Rons.

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

(From now on:

Big Hermione: Hermione

Little Hermione: Mione

Big Ron: Ronald

Little Ron: Ron)

Ron stared at Hermione, he couldn't help; she was beautiful –not that Mione wasn't, but it was different – he could see that she had grown taller, her hair were less bushy and BLOODY HELL what a body, it made him wonder if it was THAT that Mione was hiding under those Hogwarts robes

"Er, hi!" he said awkwardly to Hermione, she laughed lightly "Hello, Ron!"

"Oi, droll over your own girl, this one is mine!" Ronald said to Ron, hugging Hermione by behind

Ron's mouths made a perfect O "WHAT? NO WAY!" Hermione and Ron laughed, while Mione blushed 100 different shades of red

"Are you serious?" Ron said trying not to look so excited _'BLOODY FUCKING HELL, I, Ron Weasley, marry THE Hermione Granger... Is this real?'_

"Try to show less disappointment, will you?" joked Hermione

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time" answered Ronald, which made Hermione punch him in the chest

"Mind your hand, will you! If you keep punching me like that our kid will end up fatherless"

"WHAAAT?" Ron yelled before passing out

"Oh my God, Ron!" Mione kneeled by his side

Ronald made a cute face "Awn, you already worried about me at that time?"

"I always worried about you" Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the lips

"Will you _please_ stop that, I feel embarrassed enough for a lifetime!" she stared at Ron again "Ron, wake up!"

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon... Same happened with Ronald when I told him" Ron groaned "See, he's already coming back to life!"

"Ouch, my head! Bloody crazy drea- AHH"

"Feeling better mate?" Ronald was smiling

"Why don't you three sit while I make some tea, than we can talk?" suggested Hermione

They nodded and sat, Ronald on the arm chair, leaving the couch to Mione and Ron to sit; Hermione returned to the room and laughed lightly at Ron and Mione, that were sitting each on one of the ends of the sofa, too embarrassed to sit closer, she decided to embarrass them a little further, and sat on Ronald's lap

"So… What do you want to know?" Hermione asked after serving the tea, Ron and Mione looked at each other and back to Hermione before starting to talk at the same time

"Wow, wow, wow! Only one person talking, please!"

Ron and Mione looked at each other for a second time, and once again, started talking at the same time

"Oi!" they shut their mouths "Okay, now, mini me, why don't you ask?"

Ron nodded "Well, it's kind of a stupid question-" "NO, you? Ron Weasley making a stupid question? That never happened before!" Mione said smirking "Shut up, Mione! Anyway… You-Know-How is gone? For real this time?"

Ronald was the one to answer "Voldemort – stop flinching, mini me, it's just a name! – is gone for real this time, we wouldn't be starting a family if he wasn't, would we?"

Hermione blushed and saw Ron doing the same as he spoke "Can you _please_ stop remembering me of that? I know how babies are made and it's just…"

"HA! As if you don't dream about it since 4th year!" "RONALD!" "What? It's true!"

Mione's eyes widened as she blushed furiously, Ron's head dropped to his hands, blushing ten times worse that Mione

"Come on, Luv, you dreamt about it as well, don't deny it!"

"Yeah, but you don't see me yelling it around" Ronald laughed as Hermione realized she had just confirmed Ronald's point, this time Ron widened his eyes and Mione dropped her head in her hands groaning. Mione asked between her hands if they could change topics and they obliged

Mione finally lift her head, but they could still see the blush on her face "So… How did you- we- us… Y'know…"

Hermione continued "How did you two ended up married?"

"Well, I was going to ask how we got together, but that's as good as.."

Ronald answered "Well, it's quite simple… I don't want you two to freak out, but it's kind of after you two get out of here" He was expecting a reaction, but both teenagers were far too surprised to say anything; Hermione continued "After we came back to reality Fred asked 'Well, do you remember anything?' I was about to say 'no' but Ron said 'I remember I want to do this' and kissed me… and we are together since then"

"_Well, at least I didn't have to do it" _Ron's eyes widened and Hermione and Ronald laughed "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"L-Loud and c-clear" said Hermione yawning "Wow, I'm tired! Imma go take a shower"

"Want company? In case you need help, y'know?" Ronald smiled, hugging Hermione closer to him "That does sound tempting, but you need to clean yourself as well"

"Save water, shower with me!" Ronald said kissing Hermione's cheek lovingly

Ron turned to Mione "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Ron, think once again of what we are seeing and re-think what you just said"

"Oi, you two! We are leaving, and if you're not here when we come back, good luck on going back to reality!"

Hermione and Ronald waved at them and started to leave

"You two won't possibly do what I think you are going to, will you?"

"What? Showering?" asked Hermione with an innocent face, Mione nodded "Of course we are, we stink!" Mione's eyes widened

"We have two bathrooms" stated Hermione, which relived Mione

"Won't use both, though!" smirked Ronald, Hermione shook her head and left the room, followed closely by Ronald

They disappeared up the stairs and a thick silence took place, until Ron cleared his throat

"Do you think they are really doing it upstairs?"

"Ron, you do realize that it's about US that you are talking, right?"

"Sorry. Uh… how are you feelin'?"

"Many feelings at once… Nervous, confused, surprised, happy…"

Ron smiled "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode!"

Mione smiled back "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!"

Ron turned serious again "What a minute! Did you just say happy?"

Mione blushed and looked down "That last part wasn't supposed to be voiced"

"I'm glad it did, though!"

Mione's head shot up "What?"

"I'm happy too, y'know?"

"What? But- We- You don't-" Ron shut her up putting his mouth on her, her eyes widened with surprise, but soon she melted in his kiss, closing them. She opened her eyes a while latter, only to find herself back at the common room, with no memory of what she had seen, but feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Well?" said Fred "Do you remember anything?" Hermione was about to say she didn't, but Ron cut her "I remember I want to do this!" and he kissed her on the lips, Hermione, after recovering from the shock, started to kiss him back, her hands went to his hair, his to her back, pulling her closer. She felt his tongue brush her upper lip and opened her mouth; she bit his lower lip, making him moan. They were too engrossed on each other to hear the clapping and wolf-whistles, or to see the student's giving/receiving money, or staring open-mouthed at the two of them

"Wait! Didn't they hate each other?" said a 3rd year to his friends "I though they did! They used to fight every now and ever!"

"I don't think they'll answer our question for a while, right Forge?"

"I don't think so either, Gred! Let's go!"

"Wait!" George flicked his wand toward the new couple and taped it on a piece of parchment, that now showed a moving picture of Ron and Hermione kissing "Now we may go!"

They left the room, followed by most of the student's that were also in the common room.

Ron and Hermione seemed glowed in each other, and they wouldn't come apart that soon.

* * *

AAAAND, it's done... Did you like it? Hated it? Let me know... Kisses... Love you all that waste your precious time reading my stories!

PS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes... I REALLY have to improve it...


End file.
